


Letters From the Void

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alyssa is ooc from how her actor plays her on tumblr, Gen, Letters, Not Canon Compliant, this was written before the official alyssa blog was started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Alyssa misses Mot and documents the events that have transpired since he left.





	Letters From the Void

_Day 20  
I’ve been writing you letters. I don’t know what else to do. Spark promises you’ll come back, but I feel like every day you’re gone that becomes less and less true. I’m really alone here. _

_Day 32  
I’ve been staying with Ianite. I helped her build a house in The End. She says she can feel Spark’s other self and that’s where you went. Is there another me there, too? Do you like her better? Is that why you’re still gone?_

_Day 47  
Jeriah got smited by his god today. Or, this world’s version of Mianite. He’s kinder than the Mianite I remember. It’s funny saying it that way. It makes it sound so long ago. Or in a past life. Ianite, this world’s Ianite, says that memories can transcend time and space if they’re important enough. I want the other me to share my memories of you, so you don’t have to be alone. I’m doing better, but still lonely._

_Day 50  
There’s no Dianite here. He was killed by the other you. I couldn’t help but ask Ianite why I hadn’t seen him. She didn’t sound very sad about him being gone. Our Ianite would have wept just thinking about it. _

_Day 75  
Spark has made it his mission to find a way home. I don’t know. I’m starting to like it here. I miss you and all our friends but this world is so peaceful. I don’t care what world we live in so long as I’m with you. _

_Day 99  
Do you know how long you’ve been gone? I’ve been counting the days. I don’t know if I can hold out. It hurts; waiting and hoping and nothing happening. But I’m afraid. I’m afraid if I give up hope then so will you. _

_Day 117  
Ianite said that the void around the end is special. She said that’s how her heroes left this world. I’m too afraid to jump and I don’t want to tell Spark and Jeriah because I know they will. I don’t want to be alone here more than I already am. Maybe if it were you, I’d have the strength…or if I knew for sure you’d be there to catch me._

_Day 129  
I have nothing left to lose. I’m tossing all these pages into the void in hopes they reach you. If they do, please send something back. I need to know that a piece of me is with you, and I want a piece of you with me. At least until I can have the whole thing again._

Alyssa stained the last page with her tears, folded it up, and tossed off the cliff. She watched it fall, fall, fall, like all the others had. It sailed down out of sight. Tears blurred her vision and she turned her face upward, running her sleeve over her eyes to brush them away. 

Movement falling from the dark, End, sky caught her attention and she watched a piece of paper drift lazily down and land at her feet. She bent to take it and felt it warm to the touch. Her eyes focused and she looked at the messy scribble on it. Her tears began again. She would recognize that handwriting anywhere.

_I’m coming for you._


End file.
